He's My Brother
by shastalily
Summary: Ares remembers what 'family' means.Rated for Hercules being beatenbut reconciliation is focus of story.


** Disclaimer: **The characters do not belong to me. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Xena:Warrior Princess and Hercules: The Legendary Journeys.

****

****

**He's My Brother**

- _Imagine that Xena is never pregnant with Solan. Her army never turns against her. Hercules never turns her to the side of good.-_

The tall raven-haired warrior strode from her luxuriously furnished tent. Her second-in-command, Borias, stepped up to her and saluted. "My Lady," he began, "We have captured the Greek hero known as Hercules. He is ready for your attention."

"Leave me with him," said Xena. She stepped inside the prisoner's cage, leaving the door open. Hercules was chained to the side of the cage by his wrists and ankles. Blood ran down his cheek from his right eye. There were deep gouges in his chest and legs. But Hercules still had a fire in his blue eyes that angered Xena. She pulled her whip from her belt and began to savagely beat Hercules in the face, chest, and stomach. His eyes were swollen shut and it was obviously becoming more difficult to breathe, but he kept his silence.

Xena raised the whip once again when a flash of blue light distracted her. Beside her appeared a tall handsome man with dark hair and a beard, dressed head to toe in fine black leather. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he roared.

Xena pouted seductively at her God. "Hello, Ares. I'm just having some fun with this prisoner. Would you care to join me?" she asked, reaching up to caress his chest. Suddenly, Ares was squeezing her throat in his strong grip. "What's with you?" she gasped. "**He's my brother**," growled Ares. As he released her, Xena fell to the bottom of the cage, unconscious.

Ares turned to Hercules, and zapped the chains with a small burst of energy. He caught Hercules in his arms and held him carefully. The brothers then disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Ares and Hercules reappeared in a very rustic-looking room: twin beds, sports equipment... It looked like a boy's hideaway.

Ares went to work on Hercules' injuries. There was a lot of damage, so it took a lot of time to heal all the wounds. Hercules was unconscious throughout the examination, and didn't revive until Ares was finished.

Hercules sat up with a start and groaned. "Oh... my head is spinning." Ares placed his hand on Hercules' forehead for a second. "That better?" he asked. "Yeah," said Hercules. "Ares? Where am I? What are you doing here?"

Ares grinned. "I could ask you a few questions, too, little brother. How did you let Xena's men catch you... torture you... all that stuff..."

"Ha, ha..."said Hercules. "Very funny, Ares. Why did you pull me out of there? I thought Xena was your favorite protégée. Wasn't she doing to me what you've always wanted?"

Ares looked at Hercules, with a truly shocked expression on his face. "You think I really want you dead?! No way! Besides, Xena is not my chosen anymore. She's too bloody. I don't love the pain I cause. I love the art of the battle."

Surprisingly, Hercules only nodded, and then looked around the room. "This place seems familiar," he said.

"It should," said Ares.

"Our tree house?" Hercules asked. "How can it be in such good shape after 25 years?"

Ares answered quietly. "I've kept it up. I use it as a retreat. I come here to unwind, to think, to remember... "

"When we were young?"

"Yeah...You may not believe it, but that was a special time for me. Here, I wasn't a God. I was just your big brother."

"You were a good big brother, "said Hercules, remembering.

"I enjoyed being a big brother... How could we have lost sight of all that.... I mean, being brothers, being friends even..."

"I don't know. Time, the other Gods caught up, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess." Ares was silent for a minute. "Do you think there's any way for us to start over?"

"How could we? After so much time... so many battles..."

"Could we try one day at a time? Do some talking?"

Hercules smiled and reached out his hand to Ares. "I'm willing if you are."

Ares grinned. "Yeah, I'm willing... Hey, do you remember the tricks we used to play on Discord? Remember when we told her that Apollo stole her favorite dagger?"

"Yes," replied Hercules.

"Well, she's still convinced that he has it hidden. Every week or so, she trashes his temples looking for it."

"No way!"

"Oh, yeah... and do you remember the polka-dot toga incident?"

"**That **was your idea."

"Of course, but you helped me."

Hercules laughed and looked at Ares, "I've really missed this...Just remembering the fun we used to have... It feels good..."

"Yeah, it does," smiled Ares.

The brothers found a lot to talk about. In fact, they did a lot more talking that day, and listening, than they had in years.

They slept in the tree house that night, each in one of the twin beds, just as they had so many years ago. They dreamed of a simpler time... when power, and who had it, hadn't mattered. The only thing that had mattered was that they were brothers... and friends...

Maybe, with time, it could be that way again.......


End file.
